harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обсуждение:Минерва Макгонагалл
Минерва Макгонагалл занесена в категорию "Директора Хогварса". Поскольку Пандора пасётся на офиц. сайте Роуллинг, не рискую это убирать. НО! Если имеется в виду только замещение Макгонагалл на втором курсе (когда Дамба убрали стараниями Люциуса) и на шестом (после смерти Дамба), то Макгонагалл только ЗАМЕЩАЛА. То есть была И.О. директора, а не директором.Читалка 18:55, 19 октября 2008 (UTC) Я пасусь? Да что вы, я лишь иногда посещаю. Во-первых, читайте побольше интервью Роулинг (по секрету: для этого не обязательно "пастись" на официальном сайте): Минерва стала директором после событий седьмой книги. А во-вторых, смотри, кто правил. В "директорах" МакГонагалл появилась без моего участия. С глубочайшим уважением, PaNDoRa 77.51.181.242 17:24, 23 октября 2008 (UTC) Хм... Не думала, что слово "пасётся" будет воспринято неприязненно. Прошу прощения, если обидела. Я потом думала про Макгонагалл и директорское кресло... Ну, в общем, представляется, что Минерва могла бы и получить это место (а может, и получила) после смерти Дамблдора. Но Волдик всё переиначил. Кстати, странно, что попечительский совет (я так понимаю, именно он назначает и снимает директоров) не поставил её после бегства Д. в пятой книге. Чего это Амбридж влезла в директорское кресло? Самовольно? Поэтому Горгулья её не пустила в директорский кабинет? Короче, пусть Макгонагалл будет в директорах Хогвартса. (Я сегодня добрая ;) )Читалка 21:32, 23 октября 2008 (UTC) Эмм... В пятой книге указом министра ДОлорес Амбридж была назначена генеральным инспектором. Она имела право назначать и снимать с должности учителей и так далее. Но суть не в том: после бегства Дамблдора Амбридж была назначена директором указом министра. PaNDoRa77.51.180.108 18:09, 24 октября 2008 (UTC) Биография Знаки препинания расставлены совершенно безграмотно, видимо, по англоязычной кальке. Как бы это исправить?213.183.249.154 12:38, августа 31, 2012 (UTC) Во-первых, откуда взялась столь подробная биография? Во-вторых, чьим переводом вы пользовались? Перевести "пастор" как "министр" - это мягко говоря странно. Не говоря о таких косяках как "их свадьба (хоть и короткая) была счастливой". В-третьих, для меня было весьма удивительным прочитать, что Дамблдор рассказал кому бы то ни было о своей семье. Тема сестры была для него болезненной до самой смерти. И о матери, убитой сестрой, тоже вряд ли он что-то говорил. Оооочень сомневаюсь, что он рассказал хоть что-то о семье (кроме как об Аберфорте, о нём он говорит спокойно) Макгонагалл. Уж если он успокаивал её, то как-то иначе, другими словами. Вывод: либо это фанфик, либо отвратный перевод, либо и то, и другое.--Читалка 20:57, сентября 3, 2011 (UTC) Тут дело только в переводе. Статья с портала "Больше Поттера", которую перевели счастливчики получившие доступ раньше октября. Оригинал статьи на английском прилагаю ниже, т.к. переводить сама так много текста не представляю пока возможным. --Аэлия 08:14, сентября 4, 2011 (UTC) «'Childhood ' Minerva McGonagall was the first child, and only daughter, of a Scottish Presbyterian minister and a Hogwarts-educated witch. She grew up in the Highlands of Scotland in the early twentieth century, and only gradually became aware that there was something strange, both about her own abilities, and her parents’ marriage. Minerva’s father, the Reverend Robert McGonagall, had become captivated by the high-spirited Isobel Ross, who lived in the same village. Like his neighbours, Robert believed that Isobel attended a select ladies’ boarding school in England. In fact, when Isobel vanished from her home for months at a time, it was to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she went. Aware that her parents (a witch and wizard) would frown on a connection with the serious young Muggle, Isobel kept their burgeoning relationship a secret. By the time she was eighteen, she had fallen in love with Robert. Unfortunately, she had not found the courage to tell him what she was. The couple eloped, to the fury of both sets of parents. Now estranged from her family, Isobel could not bring herself to mar the bliss of the honeymoon by telling her smitten new husband that she had graduated top of her class in Charms at Hogwarts, nor that she had been Captain of the school Quidditch team. Isobel and Robert moved into a manse (minister’s house) on the outskirts of Caithness, where the beautiful Isobel proved surprisingly adept at making the most of the minister’s tiny salary. The birth of the young couple’s first child, Minerva, proved both a joy and a crisis. Missing her family, and the magical community she had given up for love, Isobel insisted on naming her newborn daughter after her own grandmother, an immensely talented witch. The outlandish name raised eyebrows in the community in which she lived, and the Reverend Robert McGonagall found it difficult to explain his wife’s choice to his parishioners. Furthermore, he was alarmed by his wife’s moodiness. Friends assured him that women were often emotional after the birth of a baby, and that Isobel would soon be herself again. Isobel was torn between pride and fear. She knew that she must confess the truth to Robert before he witnessed something that would alarm him. At last, in response to Robert’s patient questioning, Isobel burst into tears, retrieved her wand from the locked box under her bed and showed him what she was. Although Minerva was too young to remember that night, its aftermath left her with a bitter understanding of the complications of growing up with magic in a Muggle world. Although Robert McGonagall loved his wife no less upon discovering that she was a witch, he was profoundly shocked by her revelation, and by the fact that she had kept such a secret from him for so long. What was more, he, who prided himself on being an upright and honest man, was now drawn into a life of secrecy that was quite foreign to his nature. Isobel explained, through her sobs, that she (and their daughter) were bound by the International Statute of Secrecy, and that they must conceal the truth about themselves, or face the fury of the Ministry of Magic. Robert also quailed at the thought of how the locals - in the main, an austere, straight-laced and conventional breed - would feel about having a witch as their Minister’s wife. School Career ' Minerva was quickly recognised as the most outstanding student of her year, with a particular talent for Transfiguration. As she progressed through the school, she demonstrated that she had inherited both her mother’s talents and her father’s cast-iron moral sense. Minerva’s school career overlapped by two years with that of Pomona Sprout, later Head of Hufflepuff House, and the two women enjoyed an excellent relationship both then, and in later years. '''Early Heartbreak ' Upon graduation from Hogwarts, Minerva returned to the manse to enjoy one last summer with her family before setting out for London, where she had been offered a position at the Ministry of Magic (Department of Magical Law Enforcement). These months were to prove some of the most difficult of Minerva’s life, for it was then, aged only eighteen, that she proved herself truly her mother’s daughter, by falling head-over-heels in love with a Muggle boy. She went home, intending to tell her parents of her engagement, yet found herself unable to do so. All that night she lay awake, thinking about her future. Dougal did not know what she, Minerva, truly was, any more than her father had known the truth about Isobel before they had married. Minerva had witnessed at close quarters the kind of marriage she might have if she wed Dougal. It would be the end of all her ambitions; it would mean a wand locked away, and children taught to lie, perhaps even to their own father. She did not fool herself that Dougal McGregor would accompany her to London, while she went to work every day at the Ministry. He was looking forward to inheriting his father’s farm. 'Ministry Career ' Though undoubtedly her feelings for the Ministry of Magic were coloured by the fact that she had recently suffered an emotional crisis, Minerva McGonagall did not much enjoy her new home and workplace. Some of her co-workers had an engrained anti-Muggle bias which, given her adoration of her Muggle father, and her continuing love for Dougal McGregor, she deplored. Though a most efficient and gifted employee, and fond of her much older boss, Elphinstone Urquart, Minerva was unhappy in London, and found that she missed Scotland. Finally, after two years at the Ministry, she was offered a prestigious promotion, yet found herself turning it down. She sent an owl to Hogwarts, asking whether she might be considered for a teaching post. The owl returned within hours, offering her a job in the Transfiguration department, under Head of Department, Albus Dumbledore. Friendship with Albus Dumbledore The school greeted Minerva McGonagall’s return with delight. Minerva threw herself into her work, proving herself a strict but inspirational teacher. If she kept letters from Dougal McGregor locked in a box under her bed, this was (she told herself firmly) better than keeping her wand locked there. Nevertheless, it was a shock to learn from the oblivious Isobel (in the middle of a chatty letter of local news) that Dougal had married the daughter of another farmer. Albus Dumbledore discovered Minerva in tears in her classroom late that evening, and she confessed the whole story to him. Albus Dumbledore offered both comfort and wisdom, and told Minerva some of his own family history, previously unknown to her. The confidences exchanged that night between two intensely private and reserved characters were to form the basis of a lasting mutual esteem and friendship. 'Marriage ' Through all her early years at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall remained on terms of friendship with her old boss at the Ministry, Elphinstone Urquart. He came to visit her while on holiday to Scotland, and to her great surprise and embarrassment, proposed marriage in Madam Puddifoot’s teashop. Still in love with Dougal McGregor, Minerva turned him down. Elphinstone, however, had never ceased to love her, nor to propose every now and then, even though she continued to refuse him. The death of Dougal McGregor, however, although traumatic, seemed to free Minerva. Shortly after Voldemort’s first defeat, Elphinstone, now white-haired, proposed again during a summertime stroll around the lake in the Hogwarts grounds. This time Minerva accepted. Elphinstone, now retired, was beside himself with joy, and purchased a small cottage in Hogsmeade for the pair of them, whence Minerva could travel easily to work every day. Known to successive generations of students as ‘Professor McGonagall,’ Minerva - always something of a feminist - announced that she would be keeping her own name upon marriage. Traditionalists sniffed - why was Minerva refusing to accept a pure-blood name, and keeping that of her Muggle father? The marriage (cut tragically short, though it was destined to be) was a very happy one. Though they had no children of their own, Minerva’s nieces and nephews (children of her brothers Malcolm and Robert) were frequent visitors to their home. This was a period of great fulfillment for Minerva. The accidental death of Elphinstone from a Venomous Tentacula bite, three years into their marriage, was an enormous sorrow to all who knew the couple. Minerva could not bear to remain alone in their cottage, but packed her things after Elphinstone’s funeral and returned to her sparse stone-floored bedroom in Hogwarts Castle, accessible through a concealed door in the wall of her first-floor study. Always a very brave and private person, she poured all her energies into her work, and few people - excepting perhaps Albus Dumbledore - ever realised how much she suffered.﻿» Год рождения В связи с тем, что по Макгонагалл в последнее время какие-то странные правки, полезла на английскую Вики, глянуть, не оттуда ли "растут ноги". И наткнулась на интересные расчёты года рождения Макгонагалл. Проверила. Пришлось согласиться, что 1935 выглядит более правдоподобным, чем 1925. Если взять 4 октября 1935 как дату рождения, полных 11 лет Минерве приходится на 1 сентября 1947 (1 сентября 46-ого ей ещё 10 лет 8 месяцев и 26 дней). Плюс 7 лет в Хогвартсе, это 1953-54 учебный год. Потом два года в Министерстве (биография с Поттерморе) и она возвращается в Хогвартс как преподаватель (ГП и ОФ, гл. 15, там где Амбридж спрашивает её о стаже работы). Попутный вывод. Скорее всего, Минерва училась в одно время с Августой Долгопупс. Для Августы 1935 год выглядит вполне сносным. Плюс-минус пару лет (вдруг они были не однокурсницами).--Читалка (обсуждение) 07:44, августа 4, 2013 (UTC) Я всегда считал, что в фамилии Макгонагалл Г'' должно быть заглавным (как в английском языке). '(Max-88 (обсуждение) 06:20, июля 11, 2017 (UTC)) : Я хоть и не лингвист, но могу сказать, что в русском языке не принято писать заглавную букву в середине слова. FANSG (обсуждение) 18:29, июля 13, 2017 (UTC)